


The Words with Friends Debacle

by Risquelle



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Expletives, F/M, M/M, Other, Reader-Insert, a lot of expletives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 22:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2709482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Risquelle/pseuds/Risquelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You get your ass beat at words with friends. You don't take it well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Words with Friends Debacle

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to make it as gender neutral as I could therefore I used they pronouns and used datemate instead of boyfriend/girlfriend
> 
> Warnings: A lot of cussing was used, threats are said though with no real meaning to them

“You fucking asshole!” Morgan’s head snapped up from his work when he heard the shouting. Standing slowly, the agent made his way to the kitchen area seeing as no one else was in the bullpen with him. It was late and Morgan thought he saw everyone else leave. Poking his head into the kitchen, he saw the pair making the noise. Spencer Reid and (Y/F/N) stood in the kitchen, (Y/N) staring at Spencer as they shook their phone at him. “I am going to beat the living shit out of you.” Morgan was worried for a second until a smile broke out across (Y/N)’s face.

“I had no idea you were such a sore loser,” Spencer smiled at the cup of coffee he was mixing.

“I am not a sore loser!” (Y/N) protested. Morgan couldn’t help but smile at that outright lie. The whole team knew (Y/N) got pissed whenever they lost. The things they say never have any malice behind it and it was actually pretty funny to see them scream expletives the way they do. “Besides you never even wanted to play the game. I had to force you to play it.” (Y/N) pouted at the man across from them. Spencer smiled at them.

“If you’re so bent out of shape because I beat you, maybe I should let you win one time.” (Y/N) glared at the doctor.

“Don’t you dare. I will beat you fair and square and then never play this stupid ass game with you again.” They quickly unlocked their phone to begin a new game with the genius.

“But it’s Words with Friends” Reid laughed at the aggravated look,

“Yeah and you’re a friend with a genius brain. It really isn’t fair.”  The said genius smiled at his datemate.

“I love you and your competitive streak.”

“Yeah, yeah. I love you too, asshole.” (Y/N) grumbled, picking up the coffee that had been seemingly forgotten in the conversation. Morgan stepped aside as they walked out of the kitchen area, prepared to tease the younger agent.

“So, (Y/N), are you bad at Words with Friends in general, or are you just bad against Reid?” The man smiled.

“You’re an asshole too, Morgan.”


End file.
